


[Podfic] A Year In Sleepovers

by Jinxy



Series: #ITPE Podfics 2014 for SallySparrow017 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #ITPE 2014, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sleepovers, Underage Drinking, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:29:51] | Podfic of sarcasticfishes's fic <i><strong>A Year In Sleepovers</strong></i>.</p>
<p>The first time Stiles ended up in Derek’s bed was New Year’s Eve. He was seventeen, a little drunk, and he begged.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong>
  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Year In Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sallysparrow017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a year in sleepovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156254) by [sarcasticfishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfishes/pseuds/sarcasticfishes). 



Download: [**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rc00hn83fhna1xq/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_A_Year_In_Sleepovers.mp3) [28.4 MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/mrraadmoxm1g101/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_A_Year_In_Sleepovers.m4b) [14.8 MB]

_Length: 00:29:51_

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to sarcasticfishes for giving me permission to record this fic for Sally!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
